Weaponry (Old)
Spears Spears are weapons that features a large pole with a blade positioned and the end of the shaft. They have significant range for hitting enemies. Despite having long range, they deal low to moderate damage, quite slow when swinging, and only have a four attack combo instead of five. However, their heavy attacks are quite reliable for keeping enemy distance. A heavy attack from a spear will attack an opponent at any angle, and have a lesser cooldown compared to other weaponry. There are currently 3 spears in the game; Bronze, Steel and Mythril. Their prices are 15, 30 and 45 respectively. There are also 2 special spears, the Ice Spear and the Sanctum Spear found below. Spears are only sold in Oresfall blacksmith and Flowerlight town weapons master. Spears are also sold in Castle Sanctuary. By finding an Artifact called Fairfrozen, you can consume it to get an Ice Spear. It also comes with a skill called Subzero Strike. Sanctum Spear Sanctum Spear's are a variant of spear only available to the Church Knight superclass, Sanctum Spears are immune to disarming abilities/spells and have a different heavy attack that causes the user to leap forward and do AOE damage. When a wielder of the sanctum spear dies, they spawn with the spear, as it is considered soulbound to the character. Swords Swords are a balanced weapon that features a handle and a long blade to slice through opponents. They have moderate range, speed, and damage. This makes it a viable tool for most scenarios, and suits well for basically any situation. Their heavy attacks are unique, as they lunge towards the direction the player faces instead of slowing down in place. Greatswords Greatswords are also a type of weaponry that possesses a gigantic blade, and would require immense strength to handle, making it high in attack power and range. However due to its large size, it is one of the slowest weapons in the game. Daggers Daggers are small weapons featuring a handle and a small blade. They have incredible attack speed, attacking faster than most weapons, allowing for consistent combos if a player lands the first strike. Despite this, they have very low damage and range. They also have the smallest hitbox for any weapon, smaller than fists. Rapiers Rapiers are weapons only available to the Spy ultra class, that features a pommel, hilt and circular guard, with a long and slim blade used for stabbing. They are equipped on the hips. They have a fast attack speed, and can combo easily with the other skills of a rapier. It typically deals damage by overwhelming the enemy with combos and whittling them down. Their right click attack makes them drop a player's weapon. Tantos Tantos are weapons only available to the Shinobi ultra class. This specialized dagger can be bought by the Shinobi trainer or at the secret room accessed by climbing through a hole in the ceiling in Senteniel's sea of dust entrance. Tantos are concealed shortswords that can be used as a dagger, possessing more damage and range than the average dagger. Caestus Caestus are gauntlets that are automatically equipped on the players hands. They have reinforced knuckles, giving higher attack power when fighting with fists. The caestus, when used with the decent speed of fists, has a considerable damage output. They have range that is hard to match with swords or spears, but the use of mana can improve performance (?). * Caestus means gloves in latin. Spells Spells are very powerful and have various strategies based on them. To use spells you must have a Tome or be Tomeless. Training a spell over and over can allow you to unlock Snap Magic. They are a different version of a spell, and requires different mana percentages. Mages can be very powerful, they are versatile and can beat almost all the weapons if used correctly and with the right spell counters. To be able to use spells and use a another weapon, you must be Tomeless.